Le ménage de la forêt Noire
by Alessandra15
Summary: Quand la forêt noire décide qu'il y en a plus que marre de ses saletés d'orcs... Et que Thranduil et certains elfes sont sur son passage... Venez lire, un gros délire que j'ai décidé de vous faire lire et que j'espère vous plaira! ;D


Bienvenue cher lecteur, je vous préviens tout de suite cet OS est un gros délire, donc il n'y a rien de sérieux... ^^ Je pense que la chaleur est un des causes qui sont à l'origine de ce petit OS. Enfin, vous êtes prévenus, sur ceux bonne lecture! ;D

* * *

- J'EN AI MARRE ! de tout ces saletés d'orcs ! Je vais les TUER !

- Allons, laisse donc nos elfes faire le ménage !

- Le MENAGE ?! IL DURE DEPUIS DES CENTAINES D'ANNEES ! JE VAIS FAIRE LE VIDE, TU VAS VOIR !

- Nienna, tu ne peux pas pour ça il faudrait faire sortir de cette forêt tout les elfes, et tout les animaux innocents !

- Oh, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour TES elfes !

- Nan, je le sens pas, revient ! NIENNA !

Ah, je vais les attraper ces ORCS à la noix, je vais les écorcher puis les donner en patures à … je sais pas encore qui, mais je vais trouver ! Tient je crois que Telemmaitë continue de parler, pff ! Comme si, il allait me résonner ! Je me présente cher lecteur ou chère lectrice : Nienna, esprit de la forêt Noire ! Oui, oui, je sais tout de suite vous pensez à votre petit Légolas ou à son père, le célèbre Thranduil mais je suis là moi ! Quoi, vous croyez quand même pas que la forêt n'avait pas d'esprit quand même ? Quelle honte, de nos jours les jeunes ne savent même plus l'essentiel !

- AH ! ENCORE UN ORC !

- Nienna revient ici… mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'arrête, ça se voit pas ?

- Ben si, mais je pensais pas que tu reviendrais à la raison aussi facilement !

- AH ! Tu vois que je suis très sage, ce n'était rien qu'une pulsion de passage…

- Bien, te voilà raisonnable !

Mon pauvre coco, comme si j'allais abandonner. Enfin, il est parti… Comment vais-je mis prendre, cerveau réfléchit, cerveau réfléchit, cerveau réflé… J'AI TROUVE ! Bon alors, voilà, tout doux mon petit, arrête donc de bouger… Un, deux, trois petits elfes, petit sifflement, quatre, cinq et six petits elfes, petit sifflement…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

Et ben, il a de la puissance celui-là ! Tient, pourquoi Telemmaitë revient en me lancer de ses regards noirs ? Allez sourie, ma belle genre tu es complètement innocente…

- Peux- tu m'expliquer pourquoi je viens de voir PASSER Thranduil ?

- Il s'est peut-être décidé à apprendre à voler ?

- NIENNA ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Or de questions, j'ai l'intention de virer ses saletés d'orcs de ma petite forêt !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

- Tient, le fils a moins de puissance que le père, je devrais peut être faire un concours… ( gratouille la tête ^^)

- Mais, dis moi ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour mériter ça ?!

- Pff, tu peux pas comprendre !

- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM MMMMMMMMMMMMM !

- C'était quoi ça Nienna ? Mais réponds moi !

- NaN ! Alors reprenons ! Un, deux et trois elfes, petit sifflement, quatre, cinq et six elfes, et bientôt la délivrance, sept, huit et neuf petit elfes, petit sifflement, … TELEMMAITE !

- Quoi ! Ta fini ? parce que la je crois que tu as réussi à faire sortir tout les habitants de la forêt noir, juste parce qu'ils voient passer leur souverain qui hurle au scandale !

- C'est vrai ? Ils sont tous sortis ?

- Il y a que ça qui te tient à cœur ? Mais oui, ils sont tous sortis ! Tu es contente ?

- AH ! Trop forte et super contente ! Bien maintenant à nous, saletés d'orcs !

- Nienna, Nienna, revient !

- Bon, tu commences à me souler toi, alors tant pis pour toi !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

- Et un de moins… Tient, il a un cris moins puissance que les autres, faudra que je médite sur ça, bon revenons à nos moutons ! A L'ATTAQUE MES CHOUX ! A L'ATTAQUE MES CHERS ARBRES ! FAITES EN DE LA BOUILLIE ! …. OUI ! C'EST CA ! A BAT LES ORCS ! ….

Nous avons perdu Nienna pour le moment, nous nous renseignons sur les causes. Nous allons donc nous rendre en attendant à la lisère de la forêt. Un spectacle très intéressant nous attend. En effet, nous pouvons voir la magnifique pyramide que nos chers Thranduil, Légolas et Elrond ont construit avec une grâce inouï. Tout cela bien sur, devant tout le peuple de la forêt noire, et devant plus de la moitié des représentants de la terre du milieu. Notre cher Elrond nationale se releva en regardant dédaigneusement les deux autres elfes encore au sol :

- Pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi je me fais agresser alors que je ne suis même pas encore rentré dans cette forêt ?

Oulala, de la fumée sort des oreilles de notre petit Elrond, lui que l'on connaît sous ses airs sages et calmes… Thranduil se releva enfin, ben oui, il devait quand même défendre son honneur, donc pas vraiment de choix !

- Je n'en sais strictement rien ! ( quelle réplique …)

- Tu sais même pas pourquoi ta FOUTUE forêt te met dehors ! AHAH !

- C'est ça rigole, j'ai quand même mal aux fesses… Et puis, qu'est ce que tu fais là aussi ? Tu viens me rendre visite maintenant que la guerre est terminée ! La bonne blague !

- Non, j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, c'était soit je venais te voir en gardant ma dignité, soit Galadriel m'aurait ramené par mes oreilles…

- AH ! Et bien sur tu tiens plus à tes oreilles, qu'à me laisser tranquille… Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- T'inquiète, je compatis aussi ! En plus, à priori c'est pas le bon jour !

- Ouai, et le pire c'est que je sais même pas pourquoi…

- Euh, excusez moi…

- T'es qui toi ?

- Allons, calme toi Thranduil, il va peut être nous éclairer, parlez mon ami.

- AHAh, je savais bien que ton toi spirituel allait revenir…

- Nan, mais je t'ai rien fait là !

- Range donc ta sagesse autre part qu'ici !

- Mais non !

- Si !

- NON !

- SI !

- NON !

- Euh, je suis là…

- TOI VA VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS !

- Et ben, voilà vous êtes d'accord !

- Légolas, te mêle pas de ça ! Et vous qui êtes vous ?

- Je me nomme Telemmaitë

- Quel nom…

- Tait toi, Thranduil !

- Nan, mais je te permet pas !

- Mais c'est pas POSSIBLE, vous allez vous taire que je puisse parler ?

- Je crois qu'il s'y croit trop

- Quelle phrase spirituelle… Mais bon, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Elrond, enfin, laissons le parler.

- Merci, seigneur Thranduil. Donc, je disais que je suis Telemmaitë, et oui, je sais c'est un nom peut répandu, enfin, je venais pour vous expliquer que si la forêt vous a balan… vous a fait sortir de celle-ci c'est qu'elle fait …

- J'AI FINI !

Ah, nous avons repris contact avec notre esprit de la forêt qui vient de débarquer. Les cheveux et les vêtements complètement s'en dessous. Mais plus que ravie !

- C'est qui encore celle-là…

- Moi ?

- Ben oui !

- Thranduil !

- Quoi encore Elrond, t'en a pas marre de toujours de me reprendre ?!

- Oh, vos bouches ! Je suis l'esprit de la forêt, et c'est moi qui vous est éjectés, enfin balancés serait le terme plus exacte !

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Pour virer les saletés d'orcs que vous étés pas fichus de faire déguerpire de ma forêt ! Donc, j'ai pris les choses en mains ! Et si vous êtes pas content, vous allez rester là !

- NAN ! Il y a pas du tout de problèmes ! On peut donc retourner chez nous ?

- Bien sur… ''bouille d'ange''

- Merci beaucoup !

- Ne me remercier pas trop vite seigneur Thranduil, enfin, maintenant, je vais aller prendre un bon bain, tu viens Telemmaitë ?

- J'arrive, j'arrive…. Je le sens pas tout ça...

Tout le monde reparti vers son chez soi, Nienna était plus que fière d'elle. Et Telemmaitë la regardait soupçonneux… Et malheureusement pour lui, ses soupçons furent confirmés quelques minutes plus tard par le cris plus que distingué du seigneur Thranduil :

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

- Tient, il a découvert sa nouvelle habitation je crois…

Ainsi, ce finit réellement la guerre contre Sauron très cher lecteur ou lectrice…

* * *

Voilà, un gros délire que j'ai décidé de vous faire partager! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé, et que vous me donnerez votre avis!

Avec toute mon amitié, :D


End file.
